The present invention relates to a video processing device capable of adapting digital video and audio signals in television broadcasting, movie software and other package media.
The digitalization of the video and the audio signal is advancing in these days. Accordingly, a broadcast receiving device (hereafter called as STB; set-top-box) which receives television signals, a digital recording player, an HD (High Definition) television receiver and other display devices have become possible to correspond to the digital video signals and the audio signals.
As is well known, information signals such as video signals and audio signals undergo various types of processing such as compression of data amount, time division multiplex and others. Such signals are decoded by the STB to return them to the original form. Therefore, at least image information is generally given to a display device at a base band when it is digitally passed to the display device.
Television broadcasting signals, and other reproduction signals of hard disc recorders and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) and digital VTRs are input to the display device through the STB. Therefore, it is necessary to establish a standard passing such information signals to the STB.
In the North America region, a standard EIA/CEA861 was issued in January 2000 as a digital video baseband transmission standard on display devices.
The standard described above employs DVI 1.0 (Digital Visual Interface version 1.0) as a connection standard on the main body of PC (Personal Computer) and the display device. In the case of the method of connecting the PC body and the display device, there have been JP-A-61-290529 and Digital Interface Standards for Monitor Version 1.0 (JEIDA-59-1999), pp 1-82, established by Japan Electronic Industry Development Association, or the like, which mainly specifies a transmission method of image information in detail. In this case, audio information is sent through a separate connection line. The audio information may be either in an analog or digital form, and the separate connection line may be any of an analog cable, a digital coaxial cable, a digital optical cable or the like.